Keeping Sanity Intact
by Jazebeth
Summary: AU. Bedridden for a few weeks, Tsuna only has his laptop, internet, and Hibari - surprisingly - as his companion. Follow Tsuna as he track down person by person he met online, all the while trying to keep his sanity intact. Rebellious!Tsuna. Rated for language. No Pairings. Pre-Reborn. Possible OOC.


It was dark. The only thing he met every time he turn his head was a clinking sound of metal. _Where am I?_ He wonders. As he observed his surroundings, he noticed a light coming through the ceiling, it was quite bright. _Mid day, perhaps...?_ Turning his head, he noticed few more cracks here and there, allowing more light to come through. _Isn't this... the abandoned factory?_

He struggled to wake up, wincing in pain as he realized how his body was screaming to him, to stop moving. Curious, he tapped his finger over his skin. There was wounds of course, but he was sure that it wasn't serious enough. Making up his mind, he continued on checking the other part of his body. The boy ran a hand through his chest, _nothing too serious there_... he thought. Moving slowly towards his abdomen, he tapped there once, he gasped. _What... did I broke there...?_ He moved a bit to adjust his body, a resounding crack was heard. The boy bit his lips as hard as possible as to prevent himself from screaming in agony. _Why didn't I notice it before?_ He whimpered, turning his body over so that he's resting on his back.

 _No good..._ _I think it was broken._

His breath ragged as he could feel sweat start to form at the base of his neck, his breath becoming uneven. _Not good. I can't faint here..._ his vision becomes blurry, he couldn't hear anything, his ears rang. He struggled to keep his eyes opened, afraid that once he closes them he would be as good as dead.

However, the urge to just give in was great, he cannot resist the temptation to just close his eyes and rest. He didn't remember how he ended up here, or how he got his wounds. The only thing he noticed was that this abandoned factory was at the edge of Namimori, too far from his nor any facility that could offer him help.

 _Help...? When does anyone ever helped me..._

Ah, that was right. He remembered now. He was No-good Tsuna. The kid that everyone hates so much because of the bad luck and failure he brings everyone to.

He clenched his fists, no one... wants a failure right...? Even if he comes back, everyone wouldn't really care about him. Except his mom, but that doesn't mean she didn't get shunned for having a child like him too. He would hear how she would cry herself to sleep. He didn't know why she did though, she never told him in the first place. It left him to wonder on why does his mother suffered so much. Was it because of him? Was it because of his father? Was it... because she never wanted him...?

It tasted bitter. She shouldn't be suffering because of him.

 _Might as well as to sleep it off... I'm as good as dead..._

With that thought in mind, Tsuna gave up to the darkness that's consuming him.

* * *

" _We should do something! At this rate the kid is going to die!"_ A voice whispered frantically, panicking at the sight of the bleeding brunet. He looked pale, and the swelling bruises wasn't such a pretty sight to the both men that have taken the job to spy him through his childhood.

" _I've taken care of it."_ His partner said calmly, taking the binocular to survey the area. He smirked.

" _Look, we were told to not interfere unless it's life and death situation."_ He said calmly, still focusing his sight on the surrounding area.

" _But this_ _ **is**_ _a life and death situation! We cannot afford him to die! That's our orders! Are you going to let the successor to_ _ **die?!"**_ His partner sighed besides him, handing him the binocular and pointed it at the specific area.

" _We were told to interfere when things got out of hand. With that teen around,"_ Realization dawned upon his friend. He was right. As long as they can get help without being too suspicious, their mission was still on. _"we won't have to interfere much. You still remember your orders didn't you?"_

" _Okay, okay, I get it. It's not my fault that I'm worried about the kid. If we report this imagine what his dad would do in the office..."_

They both were silent after that. An image of rampaging blond overcoming their mind.

" _Let's... just keep an eye on the kid..."_ His partner nodded beside him. Having experienced the same bloody inferno that once occurred on their HQ.

" _Yeah, I already notify the nearby hospital. We doesn't have to report this one. I'd rather keep the things calm in the HQ."_ The one holding the binocular nodded, already aware of the chaos that's going to happen anytime soon if his father caught wind on what happened to his precious son.

For now they only have to sit back and watch.

* * *

Hibari opened the door to the Disciplinary Committee's office. As usual, no one was there. The other member must have patrolled the area, though Hibari had finished his round ahead of them – which made him proud for some reason –. He was about to sit and do some paperwork – probably complaints from the higher ups to some destruction he caused when dealing _herbivores_ on his patrol – when he heard Hibird's small chirping. He too, has his own patrolling schedule.

"Hibari! Hibari!" A yellow puffball chirped, softly landed on Hibari's shoulder. The raven stroked Hibird gently, noticing a note that was attached to it's leg.

"Oh? What's this?" He opened the small note.

" _One of our student was attacked on the abandoned factory. I'm too powerless to help him! Please, Hibari-san!"_

Hibari clenched the note firmly. Who was it? Who was it that dare to attack one of the student in _his_ school, that's under _his_ protection? Someone dare _to oppose him?_

His eyebrow twitched, it seems like whoever did was asking for it. No, they _definitely_ asked for it.

Pressing a quick-call to Kusakabe, he informed them that they'll have a cleaning up to do. And to have tons of ambulance ready.

Oh, they're going to regret messing with him.

* * *

 **AN:** Okay, I guess some of you must've known that I haven't updated my other story. But let me explain.

I just got my new laptop – we have to restore the data from my old one, so that my previous work or data could be obtained – and a current college student now. Yep, _college_. Which mean I would have tons of things I need to take care IRL and probably won't have time to do any of my hobbies, sadly.

 **But seriously, a** _ **new**_ **story?** Guys, come on, I can't help it. I'm on a writer's block and I have no idea how I could continue it, I have next chapter of RCL but it's just the main idea, I don't know how to expand it, if you guys have any idea just tell me through PM or Reviews. And I'm sorry for being such an incompetent writer. Some of you may have notice how my writing style changed, for better or worse, I don't know. I promise to not abandon my On-going(s) story, but don't expect it to be updated regulary.

Also, for this story, there will be _no_ romance, except for cannons and sideline OC... I hope some of you won't be disappointed in the next chapter XD Nope, there'll be no 1827, I want to maintain friendship between Tsuna and... um... His guardians... To be honest I don't even know what the plot behind this, well, I have one but it's just mainly a rebellious!Tsuna, so expect _**anything**_ to happen.

Thanks for putting up with me! See you in the next chapter! Oh yeah, if you'd b so kind on leaving review on what you think about this story, or how I write it, that would be a great help!


End file.
